He's My Best Friend, Neighbor, and Favorite Teacher
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: We have always been close and there for each other. It didn't mater if it was at home or at school, we always cared and helped each other. But we didn't no how to deal with our true feelings for one another or that the other person feels the exact same way. Sorry if summary sucks. Rated T for certain reasons.


**A/N: Hello my lovely jewels, that is what I am calling the followers of my stories/me and my readers since my nickname is Julez, and thank you for reading this story. To be honest the inspiration for this story came out of nowhere while I was listening to the Hatsune Miku song "World is Mine". I have thought of doing an AU student x teacher story before but never really got any good ideas for one. Getting the idea for this story surprised me, and of course it is another Sasuke x self-insert, or Sasulia, story. I am sorry if the name sucks. Sorry of Sasuke is OOC in this. I hope this is a good story. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

_this is thought_

**_this is any form of writing including texts and emails_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I glance around the class at my students when a noise disturbs me from grading yesterday's test. Since I let the class have the last 30 minutes of class to do whatever they wanted, within reason of course, as long as they weren't to loud most of the student's were either working on homework from another class, listening to music, messing around on phones, Ipods/ Ipads/ tablets/ handheld gaming devises, reading, sleeping, and/or a combination of these things. A lot of the girls are either staring at me or are gossiping, most likely about me, instead of anything that could be considered productive. My gaze stops on one girl in the back, Julia Sanchez, who has her earbuds in and is writing in a notebook. _Figures that she would be working on one of her stories during this free time. I wonder what she is writing. Whenever I ask her she tells me to wait until she uploads it to fanfiction or that it's private. _She looks up for a moment and our eyes meet. She smiles at me before she continues to work on her story. I continue my scan of the class room and I notice some students, about 5 of them, gathered around one desk. They seem to be discussing something. Normally I wouldn't care, but right now I am getting a bad feeling about those students so I am going tho keep a closer eye on them for the remaining 10 minutes.

About 5 minutes go by and the only thing of interest that happened was the announcement over the school intercom that the anime/manga club meeting that was scheduled for today has been canceled. Quite a few of my students were upset by this, although I think some of the girls were only upset because they wouldn't be able to stare at me anymore today. The fact that I am the teacher adviser for the club might be the only reason some of the girls in the club joined. Some of the genuinely enjoy animes and mangas. Some of the girls who enjoy Kuroshitsuji have stated that I have a slight resemblance to Sebastian Michaelis, even girls who don't drool over me have pointed it out once or twice. The only student in this class that is part of the club who wasn't upset by the news was Julia. Of course the president of the club would already know about a canceled meeting, in fact she was the one who canceled it.

Most of the students have started packing up already except for Julia and that one group of students. Julia hasn't packed up because she is still writing in her notebook. I'm not sure why that one group of students hasn't packed up yet. Something in my gut tells me that something bad is going to happen. I glance over at Julia and I notice that she has taken her earbuds out and is standing up. I watch as she walks, with her pencil in hand, over to the pencil sharpener. I notice one of the girls in the group stick her leg out just as Julia was near her. Poor Julia didn't notice and tripped. Before Julia can get back up the five teens hold up different colored bottles of what looks like flavored water and dump the liquids one her, possibly ruining her white t-shirt. I immediately get out of my chair and walk over to them._  
_

"What the hell was that?!" I ask them, anger apparent in my voice.  
"We just thought that she needed some more color today." The girl that tripped Julia said in a sarcastic tone as the other four laugh. She pushes her white-blonde hair out of her purple eyes that are directing hate towards Julia. The girl is part of the anime/manga club. Going off of how people in the club have said I look like Sebastian, then that girl is an Angela look-a-like, and Angela happens to be her name.  
"Since you all seem to find Julia's misery all five of you can go down the the principal's office and see if she finds it funny." I say seriously with no emotion showing on my face or in my eyes.  
"That is unfair Uchiha-sensei! It was just a harmless prank!" A boy with blue and black dyed hair and green eyes complains.  
"Life isn't fair." I, coldly, say to him.

The teens all have upset and slightly fearful faces. The principal, Tsunade, is a very strict woman and does not tolerate behavior like theirs. There is no doubt that they will be severely punished for their actions. _Tsunade once gave a kid 2 weeks detention and had him clean all the men's restrooms just for saying something about her physical __appearance vs her actual age. Once she hears what these five did she will probably either give them detention for the rest of the semester and have them clean the entire school or suspend the for 2 and a half months and make them come to school during spring break. It would be something less harsh if it wasn't Julia that their target. She and Julia have always had this special bond and she sees Julia almost like a niece._ I watch as the students walk away. Before she leaves, Angela kicks Julia in her stomach and walks off and out of the class. I let the rest of the class go early and I kneel down next to Julia to see if she is ok.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, the worry very clear in my voice.  
"Other than a potentially ruined shirts and bruised stomach?" She says in a pained voice, obviously trying to lighten things up with that little half attempted joke.  
"She's attempting to make a joke, even if it's a stupid one, so she is probably ok." I look behind me and she the person who spoke. I am met with the sight of a girl with long, in between medium and dark, red hair, pale-ish skin, and vibrant green eyes that are covered by red framed glasses. She is also apart of the anime/manga club. She is considered the Grell Sutcliff in the club. Ironically her last name is Sutcliff. Her name is Gabriela, but he closest friends call her Grell. Like the shinagami, she likes red, but she isn't overly obsessed with it like the character she sorta resembles. She is one of my top students, right behind Julia, and the only class she does better in is her fashion class, which is evident by all the one of a kind clothes she wears and gives to people as gifts.  
"Shut up Grell, it was funny." Julia says with a small smile on her face which makes Grell and I smile. "Can someone help me up please? The floor isn't that comfortable and my shirt is starting to get my skin sticky." She says.

Grell helps her up and says she is going to walk her to the closest restroom so she can deal with the ruined shirt. They leave and I go back to my desk to pack up my things and grab the roll of paper towels that I keep in my desk in case of an emergency. I place my stuff on one of the desks and start to clean the mess on the floor. After a few minutes I finish and the bell rings. As I stand up I notice Julia's pencil on the ground. I pick it up and bring it over to her things and pack it all up for her. Seeing her closed notebook on her desk tempts me into taking a peak at what she was writing, but I would never betray her trust like that so I just put it in her binder. Once all her things were gathered up I put them in her backpack, which she keeps in here so no one messes with her stuff, and head out of the classroom. Walking over to the nearest women's restroom, I knock on the door.

"Julia? Grell? Are you in there?" I ask.

The door opens and Julia steps out. I notice she is wearing a different shirt. The new shirt is black and has midnight blue vine designs wrapping around it until it directly over her heart where the vine makes a heart shape around a dark purple crescent moon._ Grell must have made the shirt. She took into account Julia's favorite Greek goddess when she designed it and did a fantastic job. It looks really great on Julia. _She smiles at me and grabs her backpack. I notice that she is about to speak, but is interrupted when Grell walks out of the restroom.

"I would love to stay and chat but my brother William needs me to bring him his spare earbuds so he can listen to music while he is covering his coworker's shift at the library. Later." She says and runs off.

Julia and I just stand there for a bit in complete silence. Julia is the one who breaks the silence.

"She is an odd girl." She says with a smile.  
"That would explain why the two of you are friends." I, teasingly, say.  
"If that is the case, then how the hell are we best friends?" She asks almost seriously.  
"Are you doubting our friendship? I guess growing up together and being there for each other for the past 17 years means nothing to you!" I say to her in mock sadness and anger. We both soon break out in a small laughing fit.  
"You almost had me there Sasuke." She says as she stops laughing.

I smile and put my arm around her shoulders as we walk out of the school. Some people never really approved of how close we are, but most understand why we are so close and they accept it. Julia always says that she can't believe I'm only a year older than her, yet I am already a high school teacher and jokingly state me technically being a genius. We reach my car and Julia tosses her backpack in the back seat before she gets in the passenger side. I would normally tell people to be careful in my car, but not Julia since we both know she wouldn't listen anyways. As soon as I am in the driver's seat I start my car and leave the school. Julia looks through my CDs until she finds the CD one of our friends made me and puts it in the CD player. Smiles appear on our faces when Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy plays. My smile grows a little as Julia sings quietly along with the song.

We soon come up on the turn that brings us to our neighborhood and I keep going without making the turn. I can fee the look Julia is giving me but I ignore it. _Considering what she went through today, and the entire week, Julia deserves time out enjoying herself. Good thing I already have stuff packed away in the trunk for what I have planned. I just know she will love it. _It is getting harder to ignore Julia's looks as we get closer to our destination. Julia soon turns the stereo of and grabs her phone from out of her shirt, that is all I am going to say about that, and plugs in her earbuds. I look over and I see that she is playing Subway Surfers.

I continue to drive for another 10 minutes before I stop the car. Julia doesn't notice and I this opportunity to mess with her a bit. I quickly poke her arm and then sit completely still with my eyes closed. I feel her tugging at my arm. I let this go on for a few minutes until I pull her into a hug. Opening my eyes, I look at her and smile at her.

"You ass! I thought you had passed out!" Julia says.  
"That's what I wanted you to think. I knew you wouldn't look around if you thought something was wrong with me. Now, why don't you take a look at where we are." I say to her.

My smile stays as I let go of her and she looks out the window and sees where we are. I can tell she is both happy and surprised by the look on her face.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this first chapter. I have some questions for you. What class do you think Sasuke teaches? What kind of car does he have? Where are he and OC me? Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and you will be attacked by my army of fire and lightning breathing shadow wolves. Peace out my lovely jewels.**


End file.
